


Rudeness Will Not Be Tolerated

by kipsi



Series: Crossing Paths [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Possibly Pre-Slash, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The click of the door's lock made him look up in the mirror. He relaxed his posture when he saw one of his girls making her way to him. He had almost forgotten that he was the one who had asked her to come, too immersed in his own thoughts. She returned his gaze through the mirror and smiled at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudeness Will Not Be Tolerated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is too out of character, but I'd imagine that Victor has a soft spot for his henchwomen...

The blood made his fingers sticky when it started to dry. Victor didn't like it when blood lost its warmth and beautiful, vivid color, turning to a glum, darker tone that resembled brown. He made his way to the small bathroom and its sink, starting to wash his hands, taking his time. He didn't like dry blood for another reason too; it never came off very well. Hence he prefered to wear black.

He had finally gotten a gig that he found enjoyable. No need of sparing lives, the main point was to just get the information he needed. Which meant that he had finally gotten to have some fun as well. It had been so long since he had actually gotten to bleed someone to death, and enjoy it while doing it. The knife had felt so right in his hand, so comforting and familiar that it brought a smile on his face even now as he thought about his latest kill.

The man had been pitiful, really. Victor had been glad to get rid of him, his squeaky voice and desperate pleas irritating and making him even more angry than he had already been. It was a relief to pierce through his lung and hear him wheeze in pain. After that he had just enjoyed the feel of flesh under his blade as he cut the man open, the smell of blood intoxicating and making his smirk wider.

He felt still drunk with power, and as he washed his hands he couldn't stop thinking of the next time. He had been a bit too hasty; the need for seeing the man's lifeblood had been too great. Next time he wouldn't rush, he would take his time and listen to his victim scream for a little bit longer than necessary.

The click of the door's lock made him look up in the mirror. He relaxed his posture when he saw one of his girls making her way to him. He had almost forgotten that he was the one who had asked her to come, too immersed in his own thoughts. She returned his gaze through the mirror and smiled at him.

Victor dried his hands on a towel. He had succeeded in getting the blood off his skin, yet the feeling still lingered there, reminding him. _That_ he didn't mind.

He turned around to face her and she stepped aside to let him out of the smaller room. Victor pinned her against the nearest wall with his body and heard her gasp softly. He had been hard since killing the man, and now he was growing even more frustrated with her baring her neck to him. He enjoyed it, though, the almost painful hardness of his dick rubbing against his jeans when he pressed his lips to her neck.

She took a hold of his shoulders when he started to kiss her skin, marking her neck and making her moan. Victor could smell her perfume and the rich scent of it left him even more heady than before. He breathed her in and groaned.

"Bed. Now," his voice was rough against her neck. Victor pulled away from her and let her made her way to the double bed. She let out a small giggle when he slapped her ass.

He didn't need to tell her anything else, as she was already taking off her boots and undressing. She knew the routine, and soon she was lying on the blood red sheets only in her black panties and thigh highs, giving him an amused smile. "What did you have in mind?" she asked then, curious. He saw how her eyes glinted mischievously and he felt himself harden further. He licked his lips and she tracked the movement with his eyes.

Victor broke the eye contact and walked to the small dresser, pulling a drawer open. He picked out a black silk ribbon with a hum. He heard her shifting on the bed and when he turned to look at her, he saw that she had moved to the middle of it.

He closed the drawer with his knee and moved to the bed in between her legs. "I would love to tie you up," he purred then. She laughed heartily and offered him her hands. Victor smirked and took her hands into his, kissing her knuckles before he pinned her to the bed and tied her hands with the silk ribbon to the headboard. He admired the look of her, moving then off the bed to take off his dress shirt and shoes before returning to the bed.

He felt how her leg wrapped around him an pulled him closer. He let her, and soon he was kissing her, feeling her soft lips on his, her mouth tasting like wine that she had presumably had before. He let his hands wander down her sides, hearing her sharp intake of breath. Ah, the rings. He hadn't taken them off and they were cool against the skin. He smiled when she tried to pull him even closer, licking his bottom lip before taking it into her mouth. Victor groaned and moved his hands, cupping her breasts and making her moan when he flicked her nipples.

She broke the kiss to gasp for breath, arching off the bed when Victor moved his mouth to one of her breasts, pleased at how she struggled with her hands tied as he worked his tongue around her nipple and rubbed the other one with his fingers.

Her skin was soft under her fingertips and he loved the feeling of her shivering against him, gasping when he let his hand slide down to her thigh, his mouth following downwards, nipping her skin here and there between the kisses until he stopped to look at the small black ribbon on her panties.

She looked down at him and Victor pressed his fingers against the black silk, rubbing her through the panties. She let out a moan and he smirked. "So wet already," he hummed and spread the wetness on her panties before sliding them off her legs. She squirmed in anticipation when he gripped her hips.

"Stay put, darling," he murmured before pulling her closer to him and licking her cunt, his tongue moving easily against her wetness as she groaned and pressed herself more against him. Victor felt painfully hard now, his jeans digging into his skin uncomfortably. He wasn't going to touch himself yet, though. He always liked to draw out that part, the pain making everything even more pleasurable.

Victor moved his right hand to her entrance as he sucked at her clitoris. He started to finger her simultaneously, two of his fingers disappearing into her easily. Her moans were all that Victor heard as he was getting high on her taste and smell, her whole body trembling from pleasure when Victor didn't stop eating her out even when she gasped ' _please_ '.

There was a knock on the door but he ignored it, irritated that someone would try to interrupt them. The door was locked, after all.

His attention was on her girl, who was squirming again, clenching around his fingers and crying out from overstimulation, Victor's mouth still on her when the knock came again, this time more hurriedly. He growled and she gasped, throwing her head back, still having contractions after he had pulled his fingers out of her and gotten up.

Victor kissed her before he walked to the door, pissed off at the rude intrusion. He unlocked the door and opened it, his expression darkening even more after seeing the intruder.

Cobblepot looked embarrassed for a moment before he was able to hide it. "I'm awfully sorry if I'm interrupting-" Victor scoffed at him. "No kidding. What do _you_ want?" he asked, annoyed.

"Don Falcone sent me here," Cobblepot started, cautiously. "Yeah? How about you spill it out then, I'm kind of busy here," Victor said, his eyes narrowing when Cobblepot glanced behind him to the room.

The man laughed nervously, putting his hands up as if in surrender. "I just have a favor to ask, it can wait," he smiled. Victor took a hold of his collar and pulled him up to his tiptoes. "You interrupt me and then tell me that it's not that big of a deal? I don't think so, Cobblepot," he hissed, the man taking a hold of his arm with his hands.

"Alright, friend!" Victor glared at him. "I just need a small favor, for a gig. If you're interested, of course. I'll pay you."

He dropped the man down and looked at how he straightened out his crumpled suit. "And Don is alright with this?" he asked with suspicion. Cobblepot smiled at him. "He told me to come to you. I think he wants us to be friends."

Victor wanted nothing more than to gut him. There was no way that he would ever agree to be friends with Cobblepot. He was nothing, no matter how much he tried to slither his way to the bigger catches.

"Oh really?" he said instead, cocking his head as he looked at the man with ire, Cobblepot returning his gaze with delight. "I'm sure."

He remained silent, looking at him, searching for a lie. There was none. Victor bit his cheek with frustration, growing more annoyed with every second that ticked away and he had to look at Cobblepot. He was still hard, and fantasizing about stabbing the man who stood before him didn't help his condition _at all_.

"How much are you paying?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the images that danced in front of his eyes. Cobblepot pursed his lips, shifting to lean on his umbrella. "Tremendously." Victor gave him a look. "I know you're not cheap." The statement made him smirk. "That goes without saying," he sneered.

Cobblepot was looking at him now, waiting. He said nothing and watched how he grew restless. Victor felt just as uneasy, but he had at least class not to show it. Cobblepot was just way too easy to figure out.

"So, what do you think?" the man asked him, his grip on the umbrella tightening. Victor moved his gaze back to Cobblepot's face. It seemed like the gig was somehow very important to the man, the look in his eyes spoke just as much.

"I'll call you," he decided then and closed the door in his face before Cobblepot was able to say anything else.

When he turned to move back to the bed, he found it empty. Victor couldn't help but feel impressed at how she had decided to untie herself without a word. The girl was sitting on the couch now, having put on her panties and a corset. She gave him a smile an patted at the couch beside her.

He sighed and let her get him off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure there's going to be continuation to this.


End file.
